Totem Tribe
[Based off Virtual Villagers, My Tribe and The Island: Castaway] After the engine on a cruise ship explodes, only six people remain. People ~''The original six'' *'Rex Canina', age 15, played by Kokori9 *'Charlie Nervei', age 17, played by Bethenyvsduncan *'Davis Durell', age 18, played by Xroshearts *'Olivia Castle', age 22, played by Izzynsierrafan12 *'Megan Hellenfer', age 20, played by Syle190 *'Zac Ange', age 12, played by Mrodd Skill Table Tribe Facts Population: 6 Resources: Achievements Collections Puzzles Day One The Beach Access to other areas: Beach Path ~''The six people wake up here. The beach is strangly quite.'' Rex: well that was horrifiying... Davis: You said it. Rex: just the whole explosion... Charlie: whoah huh where are we?? Rex: some random beach on some random island Davis: We better find food if we want to survive. Rex: just wait Charlie: *Looks about* huh where is everyone else? Rex: *points to three sleeping people* unconsious Olivia: *adjusts glasses, and pushes back her long hair* So...where are we? And we need food! We need shelter! We need to get out of here! Rex: just wait, we should get to know each other first Olivia: Sorry for freaking out. I'm just scared! Rex: it's okay ;) I'm Rex Olivia: Hey Rex. My name is Olivia. Gosh, is this really happening? Because I was playing a game like this a week ago called Visual Villagers! (Reference) Rex: this isn't a game.... Olivia: I meant as in it happened a bit like this being on an unknown island. I only wish this is a nightmare! Rex: mkay (gonna make the collections now ;)) Charlie: Please be a dream :( Rex: *pinches Charlie* Not a dream :3 Megan: o3o Why are we here? ( I know why, she doesn't) Rex: some random event happened that propelled us into this plotline, except this isn't a story it's real life (does that count as a 4th wall break?) Charlie: Great so what are we gonna do Rex: wait till they wake up *points at final person* Shaman: *appears* Well well well, who do we have here? A couple of misfit strangers to our island. Well how about I give you a challange. Directly east *points along beach* is a place you can stay, if you can find it. Beach Path Access to other areas: Beach, Camp ~''It's nice and sandy here.'' Charlie: Well err this is nice Rex: shaman guy is weird... Olivia: Is it normal to find the Shaman attractive? Rex: O.o You couldn't see his face, he has a mask on... OF COURSE IT'S WEIRD! Charlie: Olivia Rex has a point what u like the mysterious type Olivia: I mean his body. Rex: Which was almost completly covered... Olivia: I know. I just like the outline ;). Anyway's, when are we going to get some food? I'm starving! Rex: when we get to the camp I hope... I think this is where it's meant to be... Camp Access to other areas: Beach Path ~''You cannot see the camp, look for it in this area.'' Rex: hmmmm, where is it? Olivia: Argh! Why does the camp have to be hiding from us! Rex: hmmm... he said 'if we find it' I think we should look around Olivia: *peers behind a bush, but drops her glasses* Uh-oh. Where are you Rex? I need help quick! My glasses fell behind a bush! *rubs the ground in search for her glasses, but slips into a bush* Charile: *Helps Olivia up* Next time be careful ill help you out ok Rex: hey good job, you found the camp! *points to a hut and a firepit* andd there's a box here... Olivia: Good! *Attempts to locate the camp, but slips in the bushes* Can someone get my glasses!?! Rex: charlie you go open the box while I help Olivia *looks in the bushes* where are those glasses? Olivia: *starts to sob* Oh my god! We need to find them! Other wise my eyes will be disabled!